Two Foolish
by Portgas D ZorBin
Summary: Cukup lama sejak hari itu, akhirnya Seungri dan Sunmi kembali bertemu. Namun ada dendam diantara ke-2nya. Apakah itu? WONDERBANG R/R


**FF "TWO FOOLISH" by WonderBang**

Hai~ Saya Zorbin, anak baru di Fandom ini ^^V

Saya JYP Fandom dan suka banget WonderBang. Berhubung masih anak baru, mohon minna-san memberi arahan untuk saya yea~

Saya dan suka GaJe. Harap DiMaklumi~

Sebelumnya, Fic ini saya share di blog saya, kalo mau mampir ke sini,

.com

*ditampar karena promo

* * *

><p>Disclaimer : Nama Tokoh di Fic saya ini asli BigBang &amp; WonderGirl punya.<p>

Warning : , Gaje, OOT, OOC, OC, dll.

Yang baca, REVIEW oke~

Kalo gak, disumpahin jadi monyet!

*kidding ^^V

* * *

><p>– Nama author : <strong>Portgas D Zorbin<strong>

– Main cast : Sunmi (WG) dan Seungri (Big Bang)

– Title : TWO FOOLISH

– Rating : T

**.**

**"TWO FOOLISH"**

**.**

Setelah memutuskan untuk vakum sebentar dari dunia Entertainment, Sunmi kembali di-trainee oleh JYP untuk bergabung lagi bersama Wonder Girl. Diam-diam, Sunmi yang selama ini kuliah di Amerika pindah ke Korea dan belajar di Universitas Youngdae. Sepulang study, Sunmi selalu pergi ke gedung JYP untuk berlatih. Rencana comeback Sunmi ini dirahasiakan dari Public, karena JYP ingin memberikan Surprise kepada seluruh Wonderfulls di dunia.

Sementara Sunmi terus dilatih menari maupun menyanyi, member Wonder Girl lainnya sibuk mempromosikan album baru mereka. Rencananya Sunmi akan resmi kembali ke Wonder Girl disaat album perdana Internasional mereka digarap tahun depan. Untuk itu dalam jangka waktu 1 tahun ini, Sunmi terus berlatih di JYPE sambil meneruskan kuliahnya di Universitas.

Namun, dalam waktu 1 tahun ini, Sunmi dapat merasakan dengan jelas asam pahitnya kehidupan. Langkahnya tidak berjalan mulus, karena seseorang. Seseorang yang selalu menjadi Musuh bebuyutannya. Dan memberatkan langkahnya untuk kembali lagi menjadi seorang Wonder Girl.

.

.

Karena hari ini Dosen tidak datang, Sunmi memutuskan untuk pergi bermain sebentar ke Dorm Wonder Girl. Namun saat di perjalanan, tiba-tiba ia mendapat message dari Sunye,

-Minnie, kami mendadak harus pergi show ke gedung KBS. Tapi kado untuk Properti acaranya tertinggal. Bisakah kau mengambilnya di Dorm dan mengantarkannya ke KBS sekarang juga? Please .

"Mwo? Pergi ke KBS? Itu sih sama saja dengan bunuh diri. Kalau ada Paparazzi yang melihat ku gimana?" kata Sunmi panic.

"Tapi, Tapi aku harus membantu unnie. Bisa gawat kalau Propertinya ketinggalan. Ntar kalau Wonder Girl dibilang tidak siap acara atau sebagainya, kan kasihan. Ya udah, ku antar aja deh. Nyamar dikit nggak apa lah. " celoteh Sunmi membulatkan tekad. Si supir Taxy yang melihat sikap ababil Sunmi hanya geleng-geleng kepala.

"Pak, tambah kecepatannya dong. Emergency! Emergency!"

"Oke lah kalau begitu." si supir Taxy-pun melajukan mobilnya dengan kecepatan tinggi.

NGEEEEEEENNGGGG!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

.

.

Tok Tok Tok

KREEK

"Unnie…."

"GYAA! Yah! Kenapa tampangmu sekumal itu?" kata Ye Eun kaget melihat wajah Sunmi yang kumal kayak gembel baru keluar dari got. Rambutnya acak-acakan dan wajahnya berantakan seperti orang balik Perang.

"Unnie, tidakkah kau memperbolehkan aku untuk masuk dulu?" tanya Sunmi letoy.

"Ah, ne. Ayo masuk." Ye Eun menarik Sunmi ke dalam Waiting Room-Wonder Girl.

"Sunmi?" Sohee, Hyelim dan Yoobin hanya bisa terpaku melihat penampilan si-4D Sunmi.

"Sunmi-ssi? Apa yang telah terjadi? Kenapa kau bisa seperti ini?" kata Sunye panic langsung menghampiri Sunmi dan membersihkan rambutnya yang dipenuhi sampah jalanan.

"Ini-kan unn, properti yang kau maksud." kata Sunmi lemas menyodorkan sebuah kotak terbungkus kertas kado ke tangan Sunye. Sunye menerima kado itu dan membelai pipi Sunmi lembut.

"Oh Sunmi ku sayang~ Kau pasti begini gara-gara kado ini. Maafkan unnie. Ini semua kesalahan un…"

"Unnie, jebal. Jangan menyalahkan dirimu terus. Ini hanya kesalahan kecil." Sunmi menenangkan Sunye dan tersenyum lembut kepadanya.

"Sunmi-ssi, sebenarnya kau kenapa?" kata Sohee duduk disamping Sunmi dan merangkul pundaknya. Sedangkan Yoobin, Ye Eun dan Hyelim hanya bisa speechless mengerubungi Sunmi.

"Huft, ini gara-gara supir taxy itu. Aku menyuruhnya untuk lebih mempercepat kecepatan mobil, tapi gak taunya malah kena tilang. Karena tuh Taxi kelamaan ngurus surat tilangnya, aku mutusin kesini make motor temenku yang kebetulan ketemu di jalan. Gak taunya, karena saking kekencengen, temenku uncontrol dan kita nyebur ke got deh. Itu ceritaku." terang Sunmi mencibir sambil membersihkan wajahnya dengan tisu basah. Sohee dan Sunye tertawa kecil mendengar penjelasan Sunmi.

"Kau ini, dalam keadaan seperti ini masih saja sempat bercanda. Pabbo-ah~" Yoobin menoyor jidad Sunmi. Sunmi hanya terkekeh tertawa.

"Tapi untunglah 4-D Sunmi kita tidak kenapa-kenapa." ujar Ye Eun lega. Diiringi anggukan Hyelim dan Sohee.

"Tapi tidak ada wartawan yang melihat mu kan, Bebh?" kata Sunye baru ingat.

"Ku rasa tidak. Karena aku udah kayak gembel gini, siapa yang bisa ngenalin. hehe." Sunmi kembali terkekeh kecil.

"Omo! Kita harus segera ke stage. Menejer baru saja me-message ku. Tapi…. Kau gimana, bebh?" kata Sunye tidak enak hati kepada Sunmi.

"Aku pulang saja. Aku ingin istirahat sebentar. Dan, mandi. Hehe."

"Ya udah. Kamu hati-hati aja ya. Jangan suruh orang ngebut-ngebut lagi. Dan Terimakasih telah mengantar kado ini untuk kami." kata Sunye memeluk Sunmi erat. Sohee dan yang lain pun ikut memeluknya baru setelah itu mereka meninggalkan ruang tunggu.

Sunmi menghela nafas lega.

"Untunglah aku bisa datang on-time. Tapi sekarang gimana caranya keluar dari KBS tanpa diketahui yah?" pikir Sunmi menguras otak. Ia memandang sekeliling. Tiba-tiba ia melihat sebuah big black glasses dan topi koboi (entah milik siapa) ada di meja rias.

"Uhm, not bad." batin Sunmi tersenyum iseng.

Diambilnya glasses dan topi itu, lalu dipakainya untuk menyamarkan diri agar tidak dikenali orang-orang. Sudah merasa lebih tertutup, Sunmi pun keluar dari ruangan tunggu dan berjalan di koridor menuju pintu keluar gedung.

.

.

"Hyung, aku keluar bentar. Ada barang yang tertinggal di mobil." kata Seungri kepada Jiyong yang sibuk menata rambut.

"Yayaya, tapi ligat ya. Kita kan MC, jadi harus on setiap saat." tutur Jiyong terus melanjutkan menata rambutnya.

Seungri hanya mengangguk dan keluar dari Waiting-Room.

BLAM

Begitu pintu tertutup, Seungri meloncat kegirangan dan langsung mengeluarkan Handphone-nya untuk menelpon kekasih gelapnya.

"Chagiya, kau sedang apa?" kata Seungri dengan nada suara sangat lembut kepada orang yang ditelponnya.

"Aku sedang makan aja kok. Lha, kenapa kau menelpon ku siang-siang begini chagi? kalau Jiyoung tahu kita telpon-telponan nanti dia marah lagi."

"Tenang chagi, dia nggak akan tahu kok. Karena aku bohongin dia, bilang mau ke mobil jemput barang yang tertinggal. Padahal aku Cuma mau nelponin kamu~"

"Ah chagi~ so sweet~"

Seungri tertawa geli. Ia terus menelpon sambil berjalan. Saking asyiknya menelpon, tanpa sengaja ia menabrak seseorang.

BRUUUUK

Handphone Seungri terlempar jauh dan rusak. Sedangkan yang ditabrak terjatuh ke lantai.

"Yah! Kalau jalan pakai mata dong! Jangan pake kaca mata! Lihat tuh, Handphone ku jadi rusak! Aku gak bisa gombalin bebebh ku lagi deh! Dasar!" teriak Seungri kepada orang yang ditabraknya tadi, yang tak lain dan tak bukan adalah Sunmi.

Sunmi mengepal erat tangannya. Ia bangkit dan kembali memasang glasses serta topinya dengan benar agar tidak dikenali.

"Yah! Kau lah yang tidak punya ma…." ucapan Sunmi terputus begitu ia menyadari pria yang menabraknya barusan adalah Seungri, musuh bebuyutannya sejak era WonderBang.

Seungri mengernyitkan alisnya yang tebal. Ditatapnya wajah Sunmi lekat-lekat,

"Kau….." jeda sesaat. Sunmi segera bergegas meninggalkan Seungri sebelum identitasnya terbuka. Tapi sudah terlambat. Seungri menahan lengan Sunmi dan menariknya ke pelukannya.

"Welcome back, Lee Sun-mi."

Mata Sunmi terbelalak tidak percaya Seungri masih bisa mengenalinya.

"Gawat." batin Sunmi melihat senyum licik yang mengambang di bibir Seungri.

"Yah! Lepaskan aku!" teriak Sunmi mendorong tubuh Seungri jauh-jauh.

Tapi Seungri tidak mau melepaskannya. Malahan ia menarik Sunmi ke mobil dan memaksanya masuk.

"Yah! Apa yang kau lakukan? Keluarkan aku dari sini! Keluarkan aku!" teriak Sunmi menggedor-gedor kaca mobil yang sudah terkunci secara otomatis.

Seungri hanya tertawa nakal sambil mencibiri Sunmi. Lalu ia berlari kembali ke dalam gedung.

"YAAAAH! KELUARKAN AKU!" teriak Sunmi menggedor-gedor pintu mobil agar terbuka. Tapi Seungri sudah menguncinya secara otomatis dari luar, sehingga ia tidak bisa keluar dari sana.

"Sial! kenapa aku harus bertemu dengannya lagi? Shit!" teriak Sunmi memukul-mukul stir mobil.

.

.

"Yah! Kau dari mana saja? Kenapa lama sekali?" kata Jiyong marah kepada Seungri yang baru saja datang.

"Maaf. Aku tadi ketemu kucing liar, jadi kuurus sebentar. Baru deh balik lagi ke sini. Hehe." kata Seungri cengar-cengir. Jiyong yang heran melihat sikap aneh Seungri hanya mengerutkan dahi.

"Ada apa dengan anak satu ini? Dari tadi cengar-cengir nggak jelas. Pasti ada yang nggak beres." batin Jiyong curiga.

.

.

Setelah selesai membawakan acara, Jiyong pun dijemput oleh menejer BigBang untuk melanjutkan show lainnya. Sementara itu, Seungri yang kebetulan tidak ada job hari ini kembali ke tempat parkir dan menghampiri mobilnya.

Ia membuka pintu stir dan langsung masuk dengan cepat sebelum si kucing liar di dalam mobilnya menerobos keluar.

Begitu Seungri masuk ke mobil, Sunmi langsung bangkit dan menggigit lengannya. Sehingga membuat Seungri menjerit dan melepaskan gigitan Sunmi.

"ARGH!" teriak Seungri kesakitan dengan bekas gigitan di lengannya.

Sunmi hanya cemberut dan memangku ke-2 tangannya.

"Memangnya enak? Sudah untung tidak ku gigit sampai putus."

"Yah!" Seungri hendak menampar Sunmi.

"Mwo? Mau menamparku? Ya sudah, tampar aja. Biar nanti aku bisa minta ganti rugi ke kamu setelah ngelapor ke polisi kalo aku sudah dianiaya oleh artis terkenal se-Korea Selatan." tantang Sunmi menyodorkan wajahnya ke Seungri agar ditampar.

"Urgh!" Seungri urung menampar Sunmi dan lebih memilih mengecek kembali lengannya.

"Oh my. Lihat ini, dagingku hampir tembus karena kau gigit." ujar Seungri menunjuk bekas gigitan Sunmi.

"Huahahaha. Aku senang sekali." kata Sunmi memasang wajah datarnya dan kembali merenung ke luar jendela.

"Aish." Seungri menahan emosinya dan segera melajukan mobilnya meninggalkan gedung KBS.

"Yah! Mau kau bawa kemana aku?" kata Sunmi cemas. Di dalam pikirannya, ia membayangkan Seungri membawanya ke sebuah gudang kosong dan membunuhnya disana dengan cara yang tragis.

Melihat ekspresi Sunmi yang lebay karena hayalan tingkat tingginya, Seungri hanya tersenyum sinis.

"Aku ingin membuat anak denganmu."

"Tsk. Jangan bercanda. MWOOOO?" teriak Sunmi histeris dengan mata terbelalak minta ampun.

Lagi, Sunmi membayangkan dirinya dan Seungri. Kali ini ia menghayal sedang diikat di atas bed. Lalu Seungri memanjat ke bed dengan wajah mesum dan lidah menjilati sekeliling bibirnya. Membuat Sunmi muak ingin muntah.

"HUWEEEK! ANDWEEE!" teriak Sunmi melingkarkan lengannya ke depan dadanya dan berteriak-teriak histeris.

"Huh, siapa juga yang mau tidur dengan kucing liar sepertimu. Tapi kalau kau terus berisik, jangan salahkan aku jika besok pagi kau pulang dengan keadaan tidak perawan lagi!" kata Seungri tertawa sinis.

Sunmi pun langsung terdiam dengan mata terbelalak ngeri.

.

.

CIIIIIITTTT

Seungri menghentikan mobilnya di depan sebuah hotel. Ia segera memasang topi, masker dan kacamata agar tidak dikenali orang.

"Y,yah. Kenapa kau membawaku ke tempat seperti ini?" kata Sunmi ngeri mulai menjauhkan diri dari Seungri.

"Ayo cepat. Keluar saja." Seungri menarik paksa Sunmi keluar dari mobil.

"Tidak! Tidak! Aku tidak mau kehilangan harga diriku! Lepaskan aku! Lepas!" teriak Sunmi histeris tanpa melepaskan pegangannya dari gagang pembuka pintu mobil.

Seungri yang kesal mengacak-acak rambutnya.

"Yah! Jika kau terus berpikiran kotor seperti itu, jangan salahkan aku kalau aku benar-benar menghabisimu ya." kata Seungri kesal.

Sunmi pun mulai mengontrol dirinya. Ia tidak berteriak-teriak lagi, walaupun sekarang ia hanya bisa berteriak di dalam hati.

"Ayo masuk." kata Seungri menarik paksa Sunmi ke dalam hotel.

"Ta, tapi. Apa yang akan kau lakukan padaku?" kata Sunmi khawatir.

"Lihat saja nanti. Ini adalah Surprise~"

Glek!

**TBC**

**Oke, REVIEW bagi yg udh baca yea~**

**Salah hangat, HottestWonderful23**

**TT bocaharun  
><strong>


End file.
